One Mistake Can Ruin Everything:Sequel of Limits
by Mari89
Summary: After Draco's betrayal, Hermione goes with Ron. Draco wants her back and will do anything to get her. The lies of their sixth year will be revealed, and a little mistake that someone makes changes everything that everybody believed.FINISHED!
1. Back

Chapter One- Back  
"It's a pity that you're not going to be with us in the same floor anymore, 'Mione" said Harry.

"Come on, guys. I'm just going to be a floor below and the difference is that I'm sleeping by myself".

"No you won't. Next to your room is going to be sleeping the Head Boy, whoever he is" said Ron, putting his arm around her shoulders. Hermione bit her lip.

It said clearly in the letter she received that she got chosen to be Head Girl and Draco was Head Boy. She dreaded spending the year sleeping in the same area with the guy she loved and betrayed her. She began dating Ron during the summer, for he kept insisting that this might help her heal. She acted happy around him and Harry but, deep inside, she still belonged to Draco. She hadn't told Ron and Harry that Draco was Head Boy. She decided that she would let them find out when Dumbledore announced it.

"We better change. We're getting to Hogwarts in around forty minutes" said Harry, standing up and exiting.

"Perhaps I can change here with you" said Ron, grinning.

"Or perhaps you can do as Harry did and change somewhere else" replied Hermione, smirking.

Ron laughed, not hiding his disappointment, and left.

Hermione stood up and, as she was closing the door, a hand stopped it. Hermione held her breath for a second.

She wanted to cry at Draco's sight, but she wasn't going to be weak. Not anymore.

"Let go of the door, Malfoy" she spat at him.

"Hello, Hermione", Draco said, calm and ignoring what she just said, "I wanted to talk to you".

Hermione didn't know what to do. He was being friendly and truthful, but it was hard for her to talk to him.

"Hurry up with whatever you have to say because I need to change. Harry and Ron are due back at any moment".

Draco entered and sat in front of Hermione. "How have you been?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Great. I had the summer of my life with Ron" she said.

She didn't know why, but Draco's face gave a drastic change. It was calmed and as soon as he heard her words it hardened.

"Well, that's nice". They sat in silence for a few minutes and Hermione spoke, "How's your baby?"

Draco looked straight at her eyes. He missed her and she hated him. She was just being polite because she has manners, and he knew it.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen the baby. All I know it's that it's a boy and that it's healthy" he replied.

"Then, you weren't there when Pansy was having him?"

"No, I wasn't"

"So, are you two married?" she asked, shyly but at the same time curious.

"God no! I've been spared from that for now and I hope I'm spared from that forever".

Hermione was a little relieved at this, but she obviously wasn't going to show it. "But, Malfoy, now you have a child. He needs a father figure" she said, a little concerned.

It pained him to hear Hermione say that. But what pained him more is that she wasn't his son's mother. "I'll be his father. I am his father. But I'm not marrying Pansy".

Their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. He could see in her eyes that she longed for him as much as he for her. He had the hope that, despite his son, he and Hermione would get back together. That hopefully she would take him back and leave Weasley. And this year they were sleeping in the same place, with no one with them.

"I'll let you change now" said Draco, standing up and exiting.

Hermione stared at the floor for a moment. She wanted to cry, but she refused to let the tears come.

"Oh, and Hermione?" said Draco, standing at the doorway. She looked at him. "I'm really looking forward this year with you", and he left.

A/N: The first chapter is done. For those who don't understand it, read "Limits" which is the first part of this story. Please review.


	2. Seeing You Again

Chapter Two- Seeing You Again

She didn't see Draco again until night. She could see him across the hall, chatting to some Slytherins. McGonagall stood up and announced to all that Dumbledore was going to give his usual speech.

Then Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat andsaid, "Good evening students. Another blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blabitty blob (you know what he says here) blah blah blah Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are Head Girl and Head Boy, a round of applause for them. Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Eat up".

Everybody began eating. After half an hour, McGonagall made her way towards the Gryffindor table and told Hermione to follow her. As soon as she stood up, she saw that Draco was behind McGonagall. She avoided eye contact.

They went upstairs and they stopped in front of a gargoyle.

McGonagall said "Chocolate Frogs are getting old and we decided to come up with a new password and until we figure that out this will be the password. Wait, we don't have one, so repeat what I just said" , and the gargoyle moved to a side and there was a door behind it.

They went in and found out that it was a small but comfortable apartment. As soon as you went in it had two couches facing each other. To the left there was a small kitchen, to the right a bathroom and behind the couches there was a stairway that led to the rooms. At the side of the stairway there was a monkey cage and a birdcage with a little green parrot called Picasso (Others understand why the animals are here, don't freak out).

McGonagall turned and said, "I'll leave you two now" and turned to leave when Draco suddenly said "But what's the password?"

"You heard all I said. All that is the password, it's for extra protection" and she left.

Hermione stood staring at the apartment but she could feel Draco staring at her so she faced him. They stood staring for a long time until Hermione spoke.

"I'm going to find my bed", and began making her way towards he staircase.

Once upstairs, it wasn't hard to tell which room belonged to who since one had the Gryffindor emblem and the other one the Slytherin one. Hermione went inside her room, changed and went to bed, without bothering saying good night to Draco.

Draco went into his room and sat on his bed. _She looks more beautiful than ever._ He missed Hermione so much, it felt like he'd been stabbed over and over again. He missed her smile, her scent, her lips…Draco closed his eyes and envisioned the times they were together, her warm and shivering body pressed against his naked form. Draco began to feel the tightening in his pants and took a deep breath to control his thoughts. He stood up and left the room.

She stayed staring at the floor for a long time until she heard her door opening. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. She couldn't hear anything for a minute but then felt his hand rest on her cheek. She didn't dare move. Draco stared at her face for a long time and he realized that she could wake up at any moment. He pressed his lips against her forehead. Hermione wanted to cry. He stayed for a couple of seconds, and then he stepped back and left.

Hermione opened her eyes and felt a tear on her cheek. She missed him so much and Ron could never replace him. She hoped things would have been better and less painful.

A/N: Thnx to those who have reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Facing

Chapter Three- Facing

Three months went by and everybody was calmed, except Hermione. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with Ron sometimes because this last months he's been trying to sleep with her. She'd let him fondle her bit, but nothing more. Sometimes he tried to get far by trying to pull her knickers down and opening the fly of his pants. She always came up with an excuse to avoid the moment. Also, she had barely spoken to Draco in these last months. It was weird because they lived in the same apartment and she barely saw him, and when she did he was either exiting the apartment or entering his room etc. Hermione also thought that this was because Pansy returned to Hogwarts in the middle of September and when she saw her, she was attached to Draco. It pained her every time she saw Pansy with him, but she didn't let it show.

But tonight was going to be different.

She sat on the couch reading a book. It was around seven 'o clock and she went to dinner early. She heard him coming downstairs and tensed a little. She concentrated on what she was reading.

He saw her sitting on the couch and stopped for a brief second and made up his mind. He went over and sat on the couch in front of Hermione's.

She stopped reading and looked at him. "Haven't seen you in a while" she said.

"I've been busy studying", he replied.

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "You've actually been locked up studying?"

"I wouldn't have been made Head Boy if I didn't have good grades, you know", he smirked.

"I suppose so"

There was an awkward silence between them and the she asked,"Umm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure". He stared curiously.

"You already saw your baby, right?" She was a little nervous.

"Impressively, Granger, I haven't. I'm actually going to meet him this weekend".

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular, just curious".

He stood up and sat next to her. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at his face.

Then he asked, "So, how are things with you and the wea- Weasley?" He had no idea why he asked. This took her by surprise.

"Oh, they're fantastic" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "How about you with Parkinson?"

"There isn't anything between Pansy and I, we just have a kid together"

"That doesn't make sense. She seems to be attached to you 24/7"

"Well, I try to avoid her but she manages to track me down".

The minutes went by and they didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Draco said "How far have you gone with him?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Excuse me?",

"How far have you gone with Weasley?"

"That is none of your business, Malfoy!" She didn't know why, but this angered her.

"Well, just wanted to know since the expression he has on his face every time he's with you is the expression of someone who just got laid".

She stood up and yelled at him "How dare you! So what if Ron and I have slept together!"

Draco's anger rose the second he heard her words "How could you sleep with that bastard?"

"He's my BOYFRIEND and we do whatever we want! He wants to touch me, I let him. He want tosleep withme, I let him! And for your information I'M NOT YOURS, IM HIS!"

They stared. She couldn't believe what he just said and what she just said. She felt ashamed of making such a confession, especially to Draco and because half of it wasn't true. Draco said, barely audible "I wish you were, Hermione"

She saw in his eyes the warm look he used to give her whenever they were together. "Draco..."

"There's nothing I can do about you, can I? You're with Weasley now, you've given yourself to him Merlin knows how many times and I've lost you completely" said Draco.

He gave her a small smile and turned towards his bedroom, defeated.

A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry to those who find the chapters short , but I'm taking my finals and I've been studying and when I write I have to do it quick. Review and express your opinion.


	4. Michael

Chapter Four- Michael

"Aren't you excited?" asked Pansy. She was sitting next to Draco in the carriage that was nearing her mansion.

"Absolutely thrilled" , he managed to say with a fake smile.

They passed her gate and within seconds the carriage stopped. Draco, reluctantly, stepped out of the carriage and helped Pansy get out. There was a part of him that wanted to see the child, but there was another part that wanted to run out of there. They were gretted by Pansy's parents. They began saying something, but Draco wasn't paying attention.

Next thing he knew, he was being lead to a large room covered in blue. Then he saw the crib in the corner of the room.

He made his way towards it and looked inside...It was empty.

Draco was confused and when he turned to ask what was going on, he saw that Pansy's mother was carrying the child. She walked towards him and motioned him to carry the baby. He took him.

Great, just what he needed. The baby was a replica of Pansy, for Merlin's sake. "I decided to name him Michael! Do you like it!", said Pansy excited.

"Yeah". He kept staring at the child. He had Pansy's everything, except the eyes. He had blue eyes.

But something was wrong. They were blue, but not his blue. It was a darker blue. He asked "Does anyone in your family have blue eyes, Pansy?"

"No, everyone in my family has brown eyes, why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular"

They left shortly after that and the whole way back to Hogwarts, Draco was disturbed and in deep thoughts.

Michael had blue eyes, but not his blue. He had another blue, another very familiar blue that he couldn't place right then...Not yet.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm very busy and haven't had time. I seriously didn't want to put the "red hair" thing because that's what almost everybody expected, so... Please review. Thnx for reading.


	5. Doubt

Chapter Five- Doubt

Ron's heavy breathing was making Hermione dizzy. He lied on top of her, kissing her fiercely without coming up for breath. When he finally came up for breathe, he began kissing her neck. Hermione knew what was coming next and she was going to try to avoid it.

"Hey, I got to go finish Flitwick's assignment"

"It's due in two weeks 'Mione", he said against her skin," you can do it later".

He began to undo her shirt's buttons. She pulled him back. "I really want to finish the assignment early, Ron. If I finish it, we'll have more time for ourselves".

Ron sat facing Hermione. "Every time we're going to go far, you come up with an excuse. We've been going out for a while now and we can't keep doing the same old stuff. We should take a step further"

"Really, Ron, I have to go. We'll talk later", she stood up and began making her way towards the boy's dormitory's door before being stopped abruptly by Ron grabbing her arm. "No, Hermione. We'll talk now".

Hermione was surprised by Ron's tone. He was angry, but more frustrated than angry.

"How come you don't want to go further with me?"

"I told you I have..."

"Bullshit, Hermione! Sometimes you don't even have work when you come up with an excuse to leave. Maybe this isn't about work. Maybe this is about something or someone else".

She was beginning to get nervous and Ron could sense the fear that was rising inside of her.

"Ron, really, it's just that I've been busy. Don't be foolish to think this is because of somebody else"

"Maybe you've been busy thinking about Malfoy. I've noticed you staring at him in class. He cheated on you and you still think about him. He's with Parkinson and you're still thinking about him. He doesn't give a shit about you and he only saw you as a fuck buddy. You're worth nothing in his eyes because he sees you as the biggest piece of trash there is".

Hermione's eyes began to water. "We had something, we really did"

"Yeah, what? Good screws and lies. He probably told everyone that you we're the worst girl he's ever been with", Ron said, cruelly.

"And how do I know that you're not going to do the same thing, Ron? You appear to be very well informed of his way of thinking. Perhaps that's what you plan to do!"

Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione, it's nothing like that..."

He tried to embrace her but shepulled back. "I really have to go" and she left.

Draco heard Hermione sobbing downstairs. He made his way downstairs and found her beside the couch on the floor. He kneeled beside her. "What happened, Hermione?".

She pulled her hands away from her face and stared at him crying. It's been so long since he had talked to her so gently. He sounded so concerned and that brought her all the memories of when they were together. She couldn't hold her "hatred" towards him any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Draco wanted to cry himself. It had been a really long time since he embraced Hermione. Having her so close again brought him back all the happiness he had lost this last months. Hermione stopped crying but didn't let go of Draco. They stayed embraced for a really long time. When Hermione pulled back, she made sure that she was still close to him. She was ensured of this since Draco's hands were still on her waist.

After a few minutes Draco spoke, "Did you fight with Weasley?"

She nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hermione decided that she was going to forget just for tonight what happened between them and what broke their relationship. She was going to be open with him.

"Ron tried to sleep with me like he has tried a lot of times before, but I pulled back. Then he began saying all this stuff about you of how you used me and that I was only good for screwing and things like that".

She blushed and wanted to start crying again as the memory came back.

Draco just stared at her. "Did you just say "tried"? You said that you two already did it".

Hermione blushed even harder. "I...I was so mad at you that night that it just came out".

"So, you haven't slept with Weasley?"

"No".

Suddenly she found herself being embraced again. "Thank Merlin! I was devastated when you told me that!", he whispered, hugging her harder.

Hermione pulled back gently to stare at him, "Why would you care if I slept with him or not?"

Draco put his hand on her cheek. "Hermione, what we had was true. I slept with Pansy before you and I had something. I'm seriously thinking that the baby thing was a scheme to get me back".

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Save it, Draco".

He quickly stood up. "No, it's true. I saw Michael".

Her curiosity rose. "So, that's his name?" said Hermione

"Pansy decided but there's something that I'm concerned about. Michael looks nothing like me because he looks exactly like Pansy, which is a pity because he's not going to get

anywhere with those looks", Hermione giggled," but he has blue eyes"

"Then there's your proof that he's yours", said Hermione, a little pained.

"No, the thing is, they're not my blue. They are a deeper blue and I've seen those eyes before"

Hermione could tell he wasn't lying but she didn't trust herself to believe him that easily, although she wanted to.

"Well, maybe an ancestor of Parkinson had blue eyes"

"I asked and every one in her family always had brown eyes"

"What is your main thought?" asked Hermione.

"I think that Michael isn't mine, Hermione. I asked Pansy yesterday for a DNA test and she said that Michael was a fragile baby blah blah blah, but she said it in a nervous tone. I really think that he isn't mine",

"But if he isn't yours then who is the father?"

"That's what I want to find out and maybe you could help me"

"Me? How could I possibly help?" said Hermione, puzzled.

"I'm going to see Michael next weekend and I'm going to use a portkey. I want you to come with me and look at Michael so that maybe you can place his resemblance on another guy from school because the father must be a student here. Maybe I'll have more luck if you help me" said Draco.

After a few seconds, Hermione said "OK". Draco went over and embraced her yet again.

She hugged him back. He pulled back and did what he longed for during all this months. He pressed his lips against hers and she didn't pull back. His tongue entered her mouth andexplored her. It was so familiar to both of them and it had been so long, but the time didn'tmatter, their feelings never changed. Their kiss deepened and from a gentle one it turned into a fierce one. They both wanted more, the more that had been refused to both of them because of Pansy. He pulled her up and then carried her upstairs, their mouths never separating. Draco was approaching his bedroom door carrying Hermione when all of a sudden Hermione stopped kissing him and pulled away from him. She had a horrifying expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Draco, we can't! Ron! I'm still with him! This is cheating on him!".

Then out of nowhere it came to Draco that Hermione was still Ron's girlfriend.

"Shit" whispered Draco. "Hermione, after this I don't think I could take it if you stay with Weasley".

Hermione's eyes began to water. "This is so messed up. What am I going to do?"

"Leave him" said Draco.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know if I can. He's also one of my best friends and he loves me"

"And I love you too, Hermione. I can't stand being separated from you".

She stared at him and then kissed him on the cheek. "I really need to think about this. I still haven't forgotten about what you did to me and I can't just do what you want just like that".

Draco stepped closer to her. "Don't you want this? Don't you want us to be together again?"

She stared at him, "I'm not sure if there can be an "us" again..."

A/N: Since some of you told me that the chapters were short, I made this one a little longer and if you still find it short then I'm really sorry but I've been doing stuff and right now its 2:30 am and I decided to write a chapter longer just because some of you asked for it. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. It really keeps me going. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Truth

Chapter Six- Truth

During the whole week Hermione avoided Draco, and he knew it. She never looked at him during class and if they were in the same corridor, she would literally run away from him. And he hated seeing her always next to Weasley, but there was nothing he could do. Friday night arrived. Hermione was talking to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Then she feltsomebody tapping her shoulder.

It was Draco. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione didn't know if she should stand or ignore him. She was well aware that Ron and Harry were staring at her and Draco.

"Fuck off, Malfoy" said Ron, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I will after I have a word with Granger", Draco said this without looking at Ron, instead starring at Hermione, "It's Heads business".

"I'll be fine", Hermione told Ron and gave him a quick kiss.

Draco held his fist back. She stood up and followed him outside the Great Hall.

"What's this about? I would have known if it was Head business", said Hermione to Draco as they entered their small apartment.

"It isn't Head business but our business. Are you coming with me tomorrow or not?"

Suddenly Hermione remembered that she agreed to see Michael.

"I...I don't know", she replied.

"Then make up your mind now. I have to leave early tomorrow and need to know" he said.

"Well, alright then".

"Good. Then you have to be awake and ready at 7:00 am" said Draco.

"Why so early?"asked Hermione

"Because I want to get over it and everybody is probably going to be asleep, so it's easier" replied Draco.

"Alright then" she said.

"Right, goodnight" said Draco and left to his room. Hermione stood there staring at the floor by herself.

Just as Draco said, Hermione was ready at 7 sharp. They grabbed he portkey and were soon transported to Pansy's house. Draco performed the "alohomora" spell and they were quickly inside the house. They made sure they weren't making any noise. When they entered Michael's room, they noticed next to the crib a maid. Hermione performed a sleeping spell and although the maid was already asleep, now you could hear her small snores. Draco made his way to the crib. Just as he expected, Michael was asleep but then he began to wake up (how convenient, lol). Draco held him in his arms and turned so that Hermione could see him. He's right, she thought, it's Pansy's replica. She stepped closer to Michael to see his eyes.

Draco was right. It wasn't his blue. She stared harder. I've seen those eyes before, she thought.

Then it hit her.

Those same eyes had stared at her while she was being kissed. Those same eyes had stared at her when she was in pain. Those same eyes had stared at her on Sunday when shewas yelling.

"Ron..." then she passed out.

A/N: Another chapter done. What do you think?


	7. Out in the Open

Chapter Seven- Out in the Open

_Where am I_? thought Hermione.

She opened her eyes and the room was dark. She realized she was in her bedroom. She sat up and in front of her was Draco, sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the floor. Hermione sat next to him and looked at his face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he didn't make a sound. Hermione remembered the events that morning and found herself crying too. She stopped after a couple of minutes but Draco still had tears.

"Stop crying, please", said Hermione low.

Draco stared at her and yelled in outrage, "STOP! How the fuck can I stop, Hermione? Do you realize what those two did to me? They ruined my life! They ruined us! All this time we've been separated was completely unnecessary. You've been with that asshole all this time and I couldn't touch you! I couldn't be with you! And Michael! He's Weasley's, not mine! Pansy made me believe I was the father! I didn't want Michael, but once you know that you have a kid you get your hopes up that maybe you can be happy. Even that was taken away! We can't have a relationship, and both of them got away with it!"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him fierce fully, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. It took him by surprise so he was out of breath.

"No, they didn't", said Hermione, caressing his cheek, "now we know and we can reveal the truth. Now we know and we CAN be together. Now Ron will be stuck withthe parent responsibility and you can be with me".

"How are we going to tell them?" asked Draco, kissing her neck.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but you have to wake up early", she replied.

The next morning everybody was at their tables chatting about the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, when theGreat Hall's doors burst open. Draco entered with Hermione beside him, and he was carrying Michael in his arms.

"Draco, what are you doing!" shrieked Pansy from the Slytherin table.

Everybody was chattering andextremely curious as to what was going on.

"Madam Pomfrey?" said Draco, approaching the teacher's table.

"Yes, mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

The whole hall was silent now so that everybody could listen to their conversation.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need you to do a DNA test. The child I carry was supposed to be Miss Parkinson and my son. Until recently, I found that isn't true".

The Hall erupted in whispers, but was silent immediately.

"Alright" said Madam Pomfrey standing up, a little confused, "come with me to the infirmary and I'll", she was walking towards the door but was stopped when Hermione spoke,"Wait. There's someone we want you to check who we believe is the real father"

"Alright, who?" .

Hermione cleared her throat to make sure she was heard "Ron Weasley".

Everybody looked at him and Ron was crimson red.

"Come along, mister Weasley".

He stood up and went in front of Hermione. "'Mione, I..."

"Fuck you, Ron. It's definitely over between us and mark my words", she stared hard at him, "I'll never forgive you and you'll pay for this".

Ron suddenly felt a fist making contact with his face and fell to the floor. Draco punched him while holding Michael with the other arm. "You finally got what you deserved, weasel" said Draco

A/N: I wanted everyone to know already. I'm almost done wit the story.

Please review.


	8. Together at Last

Chapter Eight- Together at Last

Hogwarts ended. No more coming back. All of the students who were seventh years would not come back next year. Everyone went home and when the summer went by they began their new jobs. They didn't have to go to college. The Wizarding world wasn't like the Muggle world.

What happened to Ron and Pansy?

The truth was revealed. Ron was forced to marry Pansy by his mother. Pansy was so shocked that everything failed and she didn't end up with her "love" that she had aheart attack. She didn't die, unfortunately. Harry was furious with Ron and performed the Crucio spell on him. Although he was mad, he couldn't bring himself to kill his former best friend and lover.

Oh yes! Ron and Harry did a little "experimentation" during fifth year behind everyone's backs.

For now, this is still their secret.

As for Draco and Hermione...well, here's what happened:

Flashback

Surprisingly, Draco and Hermione haven't slept together since they got back together. June arrived and they just finished their finals. That night, Hermione told Harry that she was tired and made her way to her bedroom early. She took a quick shower and went to bed. Around an hour went by and she had her eyes closed, but wasn't able to sleep. Then she felt the door of her room opening. She shut her eyes even tighter, but was startled when she felt a hand touching her ankle. She quickly stood up, scaring Draco for a second.

"It's just me, Hermione", he whispered and made himself comfortable in bed.

"Sorry, Draco. I was just asleep and you startled me".

Draco smiledmischievously.

He reached up and pulled her into the bed with him. Wrapping his arms about her he kissed her with a ferocity that left her breathless. She felt his tongue push into her mouth. She welcomed it, slowly stroking at his tongue with her own. Cradling her in his lap he tore away her nightgown. Their tongues were cavorting wildly, one about the other, licking at each other, at lips and cheeks and ears. She flung her head back exposing the column of her throat to him. His tongue darted along the silken length of the skin while a hand fastened itself about her breast. With unhurried movement he kneaded the flesh within his fingers slowly, until he felt her bottom grinding into his lap as her passion began to rise.

She turned her head to bury her face into his neck. Then reaching up she fastened her teeth into his earlobe, and bit gently. They separated for a moment to catch their breath. When she held out her arms to him he could not resist the invitation and wrapped himself about her. His length pressed itself against hers, and she sighed. He swept his hand down her back to cup her buttock, and she did the same.

Straddling her, he reached out to play with her breasts. Then bending forward he took a nipple into his mouth, and began to suckle upon it. Hermione felt the warmth of his lips claming about her skin, and involuntarily her body arched upward. The pull and tug upon her tender breasts was deliciously maddening. Then she felt his teeth, nipping lightly at her sensitive flesh.

Draco's tongue swept down the valley between her breasts to her navel, leaving a trail of tingles behind it.

"Wait" whispered Hermione in a tone barely audible.

He ceased.

Kneeling upon her haunches Hermione leaned over him, kissed him sweetly and swiftly.

Then her tongue began to bathe him, sweeping down his neck, over his shoulders, and across his chest to his nipples. She licked and nibbled at them, and Draco wasassailed by the most incredible feelings. Hermione's head dipped low, and he felt her take him into her mouth.

He groaned.

Rhythmically she drew upon hisdick sending shocks of burning passion through his entire system until he was certain he would burst. "Stop..".

He brought her head up. Hermione smiled.

He was stroking her breasts again. His warm hands cupped and fondled her while his fingers played with the tight buds of her nipples. Gently he pinched the sensitive flesh, pulling it out to roll the tips between a thumb and forefinger. Hermione murmured softly with pleasure. He couldn't wait any longer.

Draco entered her. He began to move within her, pulling back to begin a tantalizing rhythmic motion that left her gasping with pleasure. He was driving within her with a sweetly sensual rhythm that he knew would bring them both to eventual fulfillment. He felt her make the first tentative movements of her own in answer to his body's call. Very quicklythey were moving together as one.

With a groan, Draco loosed the flood of his seed into her eager body. He lied beside her. After catching her breath,

Hermione gasped and asked, "Did you perform a protection sp-...?"

"No", he simply replied.

Hermione stared straight at his eyes and smiled. "Good".

The End

A/N: Thank you to all of those who read the whole story and wrote the wonderful reviews that kept me going. I'm going to begin a new Draco/Hermione fanfic, but its going to be completely different from this one. It's not going to be too soon, though. Please review and tell me your opinion on my story.


	9. Story reposted

A/N: I've fixed the errors of both of my stories. I hope you guys liked them. For those who read my other stories as well, Im still working on Nymph Galaxy 2. Please review and thanks.


End file.
